


[Podfic] Love and Great Buildings

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Years into marriage and success, David still sometimes can't believe how lucky he got.[Podfic of Love and Great Buildings, written by bigficenergy]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Love and Great Buildings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Great Buildings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928698) by [bigficenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy). 



**Text:** [Love and Great Buildings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928698)

**Author:** [bigficenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 4:46 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/love-and-great-buildings/Love%20and%20Great%20Buildings.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was created for the Post-Canon challenge for Voiceteam 2020.
> 
> Big thanks to bigficenergy for writing this beautiful little future fic and for giving blanket permission for podfic. Your grey-haired David and weak-kneed (but ever-efficient) Patrick are a delight.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928698) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
